Manners!
by QueenofDiamondss
Summary: When an aggressive girl is apart of the Entrance Exam with the gang, how will everyone react? Better yet. How will Kurapika react to her violent and uncaring personality? OCxKurapika
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned HunterXHunter There wouldn't be any mention of Leoreo. And Hisoka would throw a hell lot more than cards! So I don't own the series and you can thank my shoulder boogle Poison for this story because she convinced me to see if the author would write it for me. I waited a long time for it and I'm very proud. When I find her name again (and it will pop up. Trust me.) I will edit this to give her credit for everything but the character, who has her profile, just as it was when I first wrote it, in chapter five, I think. Or it will be when I put it there.**

*Poison pops into existence next to a chibi KMT* So sit back, relax, and girls get ready to shi--! *KMT has currently stoppered the boogle's mouth with a golf ball sized piece of candy* **Let's just get this started before she finishes eating that and start talking again.**


	2. chapter one: Sonua x Violence x Friends?

Hunter x Hunter chapter one: Sonua x Violence x Friends?

You leaned against the wall and glanced around. Nobody looked too impressive, but then again looks can be deceiving. You were hoping to find a worthy opponent, someone to test your skills. This is boring, you thought to yourself, when will the exam start? Sighing, you pulled out your razor sharp iron fan and started swinging it around.

Stop that! , yelled some random guy that was standing near you. You could hurt someone!

And your point is? you replied, challenging him.

You brat! You- he started to say, but you slashed him on the chest before he could finish his sentence. He fell to the floor, clutching his rapidly bleeding wound.

I guess you were right. Someone did get hurt. you smirked at him and began to walk away.

That was unnecessary. you heard someone say.

Who said that? you asked.

I did. the voice came from a blond guy that walked to your victim. He was followed by two other guys, a kid holding a fishing pole, and an old guy carrying a briefcase. There was no reason to hurt him.

He started the whole thing! He deserved it. you replied, watching as the briefcase guy knelt beside your victim and started to tend to his wound.

The blond boy was about to say something, but the kid with the fishing pole spoke first.

My name s Gon. That s Kurapika and Leorio. he said pointing to his friends. What s your name?

Sonua.

That s a nice name. he said.

You stared at him. What a weird kid, you thought, he doesn t even care that I just wounded someone. At least he s nice, unlike that Kurapika guy.

Don t talk to her said Leorio, she might hurt you.

Shut up! I don t hurt people without a good reason. So, don t give me one. you glared at him. He looked scared and quickly went back to his doctoring.

Stop threatening people. said Kurapika, frowning at you.

Do you want to fight? You held up your fan.

Violence should only be used as a last resort. It would be a waste of time to fight.

Why am I not surprised that you said that? you asked, crossing your arms.

Gon spoke up. I think you re not surprised because-

Kurapika interrupted him. That was a rhetorical question, Gon.

What s that? Gon wondered.

It s a question that you re not supposed to answer. Kurapika informed him.

Know it all. you muttered.

He was about to reply but then the examiner spoke up.

Everyone follow me! He started to run.

Everyone ran after him. Including you. While running, you thought about the guys you met. Gon was friendly and nice. Leorio was okay, although you wondered how old he was. You decided that you didn t like Kurapika. He was a know-it-all and a pacifist. Nope, you didn t like him at all. Well, maybe a tiny bit. 


	3. Cptr 2: Hallucination x Panic x Friends

Chapter 2: Hallucination x Panic x Friends

You were getting bored. The exam had started hours ago and you were still running. The only thing to do was watch others trip, but that had stopped being amusing an hour ago. You decided to look for Gon and the others, in hopes of finding something to do.

You ran backwards through the crowd. You didn t see them anywhere. You ran even further back. Then you saw Gon. As you got closer you noticed that Kurapika was also there. But there was something wrong with him. His eyes were red and he was panicking.

What happened? you asked Gon.

I don t know. We were looking for Leorio, and then Kurapika became like this.

He s hallucinating because of the poison on the walls. you heard someone say.

You turned to see a kid carrying a skateboard. You have to snap him out of it. he told you.

How do we do that? wondered Gon.

I know. you said. You walked closer to Kurapika and punched him. His eyes turned back to normal.

What happened? he asked.

You were hallucinating. Then I punched you. you answered, grinning. You re welcome.

Thank you, but there are other non-violent ways to stop someone from hallucinating. he replied.

But violence works best. you informed him.

Leorio showed up then. Hey, anyone here hallucinate?

Kurapika did, but I saved him. you said.

Who s that? he asked pointing to the skateboard kid.

I m Killua.

I m Gon. These are my friends, Leorio, Kurapika, and Sonua.

Friend? you thought. He thinks we re friends. Your thought were interrupted by Gon.

How do we get back?

Killua held up some explosives. I have an idea.

Soon you were to running. You thought about earlier. Friends, I have friends. Well, this exam just got a lot more interesting. 


	4. Chapter 3: ChallengexSushixWhat’s next?

Chapter 3: Challenge x Sushi x What s next?

After many hours of running, you finally arrived in a field. Suddenly, some guy came out of the nearby forest. He was carrying a dead monkey creature.

That s not the real examiner! he shouted, pointing at the guy with no mouth. I am! He s actually a creature in disguise.

Everyone started arguing after that. No one could decide who the real examiner was. Suddenly, two playing cards flew at the two possible examiners. The guy with no mouth caught the one aimed at him. The other guy wasn t so fortunate. He fell to the ground dead.

Problem solved. said the clown guy, Hisoka. You had heard about him earlier. He was supposedly insane and really dangerous. The real examiner would be harder to kill, so that proves it.

I am the real examiner. spoke up the guy with no mouth.

You thought of something. Hey, I have a question.

Yes, what is it? the examiner said.

If I kill you, can I become the examiner?

No, it doesn t work that way. Killing an examiner will get you disqualified.

What about killing non-examiners? Will that get me disqualified?

No, but I generally don t approve of killing the other participants unless it s part of the exam.

He started running through the forest. Everyone immediately followed him. You were about to start running but then a card flew at you. You caught it easily. More cards were thrown at you. You caught all of them.

Stop throwing cards at me! you told Hisoka.

He smiled creepily at you. I m just testing you.

Do I win anything if I pass? you asked, throwing the cards back at him.

He caught them. The chance to fight me.

I m already fighting you. You aimed a punch at him. He dodged it and threw a punch at you. You started a kick, but instead punched him in the jaw. He was caught off guard for a second but then he grabbed your wrist and tossed you .

You flew through the air. You managed to land on your feet. Hisoka seemed impressed.

You pass. I look forward to our next fight. He ran off into the forest.

You were about to follow him but Gon stopped you.

You are really strong! he said.

You hadn t noticed that anyone was watching. Gon and Killua looked impressed. Leorio looked scared. You couldn t tell what Kurapika thought.

We should go after the examiner. he said. We don t want to fail.

You thought he didn t care about the fight. But as you were running, he told you that he was also impressed that you landed a punch. That made you feel happy even though you hated him.

Finally, you were out of the forest. Two new examiners introduced themselves. The girl, Menchi, told you that the next exam was cooking.

Of course, this made everyone panic. No one expected that cooking would be part of the Hunter exam. Once the panic wore off, the other guy examiner said that he wanted roast pig.

So everyone ran back to the forest. Finding a pig was easy. Killing it was pretty easy too. The others succeeded too. Everyone passed.

Now for my dish. said Menchi. I want sushi. The supplies are in front of you. You may make as many as you want.

You had no idea how to make sushi. By the looks of it, nobody else did either. There was a lot of rice in front of you. You suddenly realized how hungry you were. Since you didn t know how to make sushi, you figured you d make some rice balls and watch the others in case someone figured it out.

For a while you ate and watched others get rejected. Then some guy blurted the recipe and Menchi got really mad.

You just ruined the exam! She suddenly looked your way. You re not even trying! she yelled at you.

You shrugged. I was hungry.

That s it! Everyone fails!

There were protests from everyone.

You can t fail everyone! yelled some random guy. Others agreed with him. It was chaos until finally the head of the exam showed up. He talked to Menchi until she agreed to give another exam.

Fine. This time I ll give you something easier. Boiled eggs. Everyone sighed in relief. From the spider eagle. You ll have to jump off a cliff to get them.

Only a few people made the jump. But you passed and so did your friends. The head of the exam showed up again. This time with a blimp.

You ll be taking the blimp to the next place. Also, there will be a dance. You must attend and dress formally.

Everyone was confused. But there are barely any girls here. protested Leorio.

You don t need to bring dates. Unless you want to. Let s get going. With that he entered the blimp along with everyone else. 


	5. Chaptr 4: Dance x Just friends x Manners

Chapter 4: Dance x Just friends x Manners

Not many people were dancing. That was no surprise since there were only a few girls. You were standing on the side wearing a short black dress. Your friends were standing near you.

Gon walked up to you. Wanna dance? he asked.

You shrugged. Why not?

It was weird dancing with someone shorter than you, but it was fun anyway.

The two of you were spinning around the room. You danced until a voice interrupted you.

May I cut in? asked Kurapika.

Sure. said Gon and he ran off.

You took Kurapika s hands. Why did you want to dance? Aren t you afraid I ll kill you or something? you asked.

There s only two other girls here. Considering the fact that one of them is surrounded by bees and the other one is holding a sniper, I thought I d take my chances with you. He replied. Besides, I don t think you d kill me.

You gave him your most evil smile. What makes you think that?

You wouldn t kill your friend, would you?

You re my friend? I thought you thought that I was too violent.

I do. That doesn t mean I can t like you.

You blushed. You like me?

Yes. I don t know why but I do. You re violent and act irrationally, but I think you re a nicer person than you lead others to believe.

You smiled at him again. Only this time it wasn t evil.

Kurapika gets a girl and I don t? That s so unfair. Leorio complained. I m handsome and smart. Girls should be swooning over me.

You couldn t help but laugh. The others laughed too. What s so funny? wondered Leorio. Nothing. Nothing at all. said Kurapika, trying his hardest not to laugh. He failed.

Oh sure, you can laugh, you have a girl unlike me. whined Leorio.

She s not my girl. We re just friends. replied Kurapika.

You were dancing awfully close for being just friends. Killua chimed in.

Sonua and Kurapika sitting in a tree Gon and Killua began to sing. Then Leorio joined them.

Leorio, you re my friend. Don t force me to hurt you. you told him.

But Gon and Killua are singing too. Why don t you threaten them?

They re young and cute, they can get away with it.

Are you saying that I m not young and cute?

You all started laughing again.

We shouldn t laugh. It s not nice. said Kurapika. Even if it is true.

Hey! Leorio grumbled. You re just as bad as your girlfriend.

She s not my girlfriend. He turned to you. Thanks for the dance. he said. Then he took your hand and kissed it.

You just kissed her! Leorio shouted. She is your girlfriend.

I was just being polite. That s the proper way of thanking a girl.

Attention everyone, the dance is now over. The next exam will be starting tomorrow. said the examiner guy.

Later that night while you were trying to sleep, you kept thinking about the dance. It was fun, even when Leorio said I was Kurapika s girlfriend. you thought. Actually, that was my favorite part. That and the kiss. Whoever invented manners was a genius. 


	6. Manners! Sonua's Profile

**Name:** Sonua Frostwood

**Age:** 16

**Gender:** female

**Appearance:** long black hair with red bangs, gold eyes, tan skin, wears black cargo pants and a black t-shirt and a bell-collar.

**Personality:** tomboyish, random, kinda violent, kind, goofy with friends

**Weapon:** a razor sharp iron fan and razor wires

**Skills:** knows how to use most kinds of weapons, acrobatic, and a lot of stamina

**Background stuff:** like my past or something? I don't have relatives. or much of a past

**Reason for taking exam:** the insane need for belonging somewhere.

**What you want most:** someone who likes me for me and understands not having anything.

**Person you'd like to fight:** Hisoka

**Feelings towards all the characters you want included-  
Gon:** he's like a little brother. Not the annoying ones the nice kind.

**Kurapika:** he's really sweet and intelligent and very driven. I just hate his guts sometimes.

**Liorio:** pathetic but funny. not ha ha funny, weird funny

**Killua:** I swear he kills like nobodies business but I guess deep down he's a good kid.

**Hisoka:** I really want to fight him someday. He seems like a really good opponent.

**Some things you'd like to happen in the story:** Ever heard of those relationships you hate the other person and then fall in love with them? I was hoping for that kind of thing.

**Anything else you want included:** some big social event. I'm a sucker for romance at places like that.

**Who you would like as love interest:** Kurapika

**Type of love:** sweet and romantic


End file.
